Everything We Did Was For Nothing
" | tituloe = “Lo que hicimos fue para nada" | temporada = 4 | numero = 10 | total = 55 | emision = Enero 25, 2018 | escritor = Matthew Cruz | director = Jonathan Brown | aud = 3.54 http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/thursday-final-ratings-jan-25-2018/ http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/dvr-ratings/week-18-broadcast-live-7-ratings-jan-22-28-2018/7/ | anterior = He's Dead | siguiente = He's a Bad Father }} es el décimo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de la serie norteamericana How to get away with Murder, este es el episodio #55 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 25 de enero de 2018 en abc. __TOC__ Sinopsis Mientras Laurel intenta superar lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta, Annalise y Frank hacen lo que creen correcto para el resto del grupo. Mientras tanto, detalles sobre un asesinato pasado salen a la luz mientras Annalise sigue intentando construir su demanda colectiva. Resumen thumb|left|250px El episodio comienza con Laurel en la cama del hospital, lamentandose lo que sucedió la noche pasada mientras recuerda fragmentos de su experiencia en el elevador, e intenta descansar. Por otro lado, Oliver ve las noticias en la cama deprimido, donde descubrimos que Jorge Castillo saco a la luz a Antares y logró conseguir una oferta pública de venta. Connor intenta animarlo, pero Oliver le dice que todo lo que hicieron no sirvió de nada. thumb|right|250px En su departamento, Michaela se sigue sintiendo culpable por haber dañado a Tegan, y se pregunta si la habrán corrido. Asher la detiene de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Tegan, y le dice que los hará verse más culpables de lo que ella ya cree que son. Michaela confiesa que ya el habia mandado uno, y recibe un mensaje de Annalise. Bonnie, en su oficina, también ve las noticias de Jorge, y cuando Denver la confronta sobre dejar libre a Asher, ella le dice que lo hizo por su candidatura, y cuidar su imagen. Denver le dice que quiere que se aleje del caso. thumb|left|250px Mientras Laurel, Annalise y Frank ven las noticias, Jorge agradece a sus inversionistas en el anuncio de la oferta. Laurel dice que pueden argumentar que no pasa tiempo con el bebé por Antares, pero Annalise le dice que aparentemente ha estado visitando a su bebé lo más que puede. Laurel le dice al menos saldrá para la audiencia de custodia, pero mientras Annalise le dice que hace todo lo que puede, vemos que fuera de la habitación le dice a Frank que está más segura en el hospital. thumb|right|250px Frank le dice que al menos deben decirle del mensaje de voz de Wes, pero ella le dice que se calle cuando llega Michaela. Annalise le pide que se salte sus clases para cuidar a Laurel; Michaela le dice que deben dejarla salir porque es el quinto día. Annalise le dice que Laurel necesita una amiga, y que esa es ella. El teléfono de Dominic comienza a sonar, y a Michaela le extraña que no conteste porque no sabe que no es su teléfono, pero Annalise si sabe. Una vez que Michaela va a la habitación de Laurel, Annalise le pide que destruya el teléfono porque los pone en riesgo. thumb|center|250px thumb|left|250px Más tarde, Annalise visita a Nate, y el le dice que no debería estar ahí. Annalise le pide ayuda para encontrar el disco duro, pero el le dice que nunca fue registrado en la evidencia. Annalise le dice que es importante para reunir a Laurel con su bebé, pero el le reclama por la demanda colectiva. Por lo tanto, una vez que regresa a su habitación de hotel, Annalise contrata de nuevo a los Keating 4 y pone a Asher, Oliver y Connor a buscar entre todos los participantes de la demanda para encontrar una cara para representar el caso. Oliver le reclama que no se preocupen por Simon, pero Annalise le dice que no le puede restregar nada. thumb|right|250px Connor le pide a Annalise que no sea tan dura con Oliver, pero ella le dice que algo que no ha entendido sobre su novio es que no necesita que lo proteja. Por otro lado, Frank se deshace del cadáver de Dominic, y lleva su auto (con el cadáver dentro) a un basurero donde lo destruyen, sin embargo, mientras se aleja, vemos que se quedo con el teléfono de Dominic cuando recibe una llamada nuevamente. Frank contempla deshacerse del teléfono, como le indico Annalise, pero al final se lo queda. thumb|left|250px Por otro lado, en el hospital, Michaela espera la respuesta de Tegan pero ella deja su mensaje en visto. Laurel le pide su teléfono para investigar un término que les podría servir para recuperar a su bebé, pero Michaela le pide que confíen en Annalise. Laurel le dice que se siente culpable por haberlos puesto en peligro a todos, y que quiere hacer algo para ayudar. Al final ella accede, y le presta su teléfono. En el departamento de Wes, Annalise revisa las cosas de Laurel, pero se encuentra con recuerdos de Wes y ropa para el pequeño bebé. thumb|right|250px En la corte, Bonnie se topa a Nate para preguntarle sobre el caso de Asher. Nate le recuerda que tiene un trabajo de verdad, el cual no incluye trabajar para ella y Annalise, y le dice que debe ir a una junta para averiguar más sobre el caso de Simon y Asher. En el departamento de Oliver, Connor intenta animar a sus compañeros a encontrar el representante de la demanda colectiva entre todos los participantes. Oliver revisa los registros médicos de Simon, y Connor le dice que nada de lo que vea lo hará sentirse mejor, y le dice que se distraiga, pero no lo escucha. thumb|left|250px Annalise llega corriendo al hospital con Michaela y Laurel y les pregunta que ocurrió. Laurel le dice que le mandó el mensaje porque pensó en la manera de recuperar a su hijo: presentar ante el juez una queja de acto de abuso por parte de Jorge. Annalise le dice que ya lo intento, pero no funciono, pero Michaela no le cree. Una vez que la encuentra a solas, Michaela le pregunta a Annalise que porque les está mintiendo. Annalise lo niega, pero Michaela le pide que confíe en ella. Annalise le dice que todavía no saben porque Laurel tuvo al bebé antes de tiempo, y que quiere protegerla de si misma. Michaela accede entonces a ayudarla a cuidar a Laurel. thumb|right|250px Frank visita a Bonnie, y le pide que los ayude ya que trabaja para Denver y Denver para Jorge. Bonnie le dice que debió dejar que se suicidara aquella noche, No More Blood pero Frank le dice que no lo puede odiar por siempre. En el departamento, Connor les propone un cliente, pero Oliver le dice que no funcionaria porque ese participante ataco a un oficial. Poco después, Nate llega al departamento y le pide hablar en privado a Asher. Nate le dice que alguien lo vio atacar a Simon en una fiesta previamente, It's for the Greater Good y Asher le pregunta si fue Tegan, porque no les cree la historia que contaron. Nate le reclama que le este diciendo eso hasta ahora, y luego Connor los interrumpe para decirles que los secretos son lo que les traen problemas, por lo que quiere saber todo. Nate les dice que no hagan nada, y se va, pero cuando salen, vemos que Oliver se fue del departamento. thumb|left|250px En el hospital, Oliver va a visitar a Simon, pero no lo dejan pasar. Oliver miente y dice que es su novio, y como no ha salido del closet, no esta enlistado como contacto de emergencia. Una vez que logra entrar a la habitación de Simon a solas, le pide una disculpa por todo lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, Simon sigue en coma. Al mismo tiempo, Frank y Annalise ven las noticias, y el le dice que deben decirle a Laurel sobre el mensaje de voz de Wes. Annalise se niega, y le dice que la deje pensar. Segundos después, Frank recibe otra llamada, y Annalise lo regaña diciéndole que le pidió que se deshiciera del teléfono. Frank le dice que descargo una aplicación para ver de donde le están llamando: Sorpresivamente es de Filadelfia y de la oficina de fiscales, por lo que es Denver. Annalise le dice que si su idea es hablar con Bonnie, y el le dice que lo odia, pero le pide que vaya a pedirle perdón para que acceda a ayudarlos. thumb|right|250px Después de esta conversación, Annalise llega a visitar a Bonnie a su casa por la noche. Bonnie le ofrece una taza de té, y ambas se quedan en silencio en la sala de estar. Bonnie le dice que no tiene que disculparse, y le pide que se vaya porque no está lista para hacerlo. Annalise le pide que la escuche, y le dice que lo siente por despedirla y hacerla sentir sola; pero que ahora es su turno de disculparse. En el hospital, Oliver le habla a un Simon inconsciente, mientras llegan Connor y Asher; Connor insiste en que se vayan, pero Oliver se niega y Asher se queda con él. MicLaurel-410.png Oliver-Asher-410.png Bonnie le pregunta que porque le molesto cuando le dijo que la amaba Al inicio del episodio Live. Live. Live. Frank golpea accidentalmente a Laurel en el estómago; Bonnie le dice a Annalise que la ama., y le dice que su relación es más complicada que solo ser novias o esposas; Bonnie le dice que no se refería a estar enamorada de ella. En el hospital, Laurel y Michaela hablan, y Michaela le pregunta si sabe porque tuvo al bebé prematuramente. Ella sugiere que fue Simon cuando le arrebató su bolso, pero Laurel le dice que fue Frank cuando la golpeo accidentalmente , pero le pide que no se lo diga porque lo destrozaría. Annalise y Bonnie siguen hablando honestamente sobre su relación. BWAK1-410.png BWAK2-410.png Asher le da consejos a Oliver sobre como sobrellevar lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta, y como lidiar con la culpa. Annalise le dice a Bonnie que está molesta por todos los desastres que la hacen pasar sus ex-estudiantes, y ella le pregunta que entonces porque los sigue ayudando. Annalise le dice que la ayuda a sentirse mejor, y que por eso la ayudo a ella, a Wes y ahora a Laurel. Bonnie le pide que se detenga, y que deje ir a Laurel. Annalise le dice que no puede hacerlo, y le dice que pudieron haberse ahorrado mucho dolor si la hubiera dejado morir cuando intento suicidarse. Anteriormente es mencionado que Annalise intento suicidarse y Bonnie la encontró y llevo al hospital durante el episodio "Stay Strong, Mama" thumb|left|250px Bonnie le lleva a Denver la información sobre lo que encontraron en la computadora de Simon. Bonnie le dice que ya se hizo cargo de eso, y eliminó todos los datos que lo relacionan con Jorge Castillo. Denver se sorprende, y le pregunta que porque lo ayudo: Bonnie dice que porque quiere mantener su trabajo, y se va. En su oficina, vemos que Bonnie hizo una grabo su conversación en un audio. Por otro lado, en Caplan & Gold, Nate interroga a Tegan sobre la noche de la fiesta, y la cuestiona sobre si cree que Asher lastimó a Simon. Tegan le dice que "cree" en la versión oficial, y que no puede discutir nada sobre Antares por el privilegio cliente-abogado. thumb|right|250px Asher y Oliver entran a la habitación de Laurel y también se encuentran con Connor y Michaela. Laurel le pide perdón a todos por arrastrarlos a ese desastre, pero ellos bromean y le dicen que deben sacarla de ahí. Los chicos comienzan a dar ideas para lograr que Annalise la saque de ahí, pero Michaela se queda callada. Más tarde, ella va con Annalise Frank y le dice que debe sacarla de ahí antes de volverse loca, y les revela que lo que la hizo tener al bebé antes de tiempo fue el golpe accidental de Frank, y no se lastimo a si misma de ninguna manera. Michaela les dice que Laurel le pidió que no le contara a Frank, y que Laurel es más fuerte de lo que creen. thumb|left|250px Annalise entonces pone en marcha su plan y visita a Isaac para que la ayude con la evaluación psicológica de Laurel. Isaac se niega inicialmente, y le dice que ella arruina la vida de las personas y que no quiere trabajar para mejorar. Annalise le pide que lo haga por Laurel y su bebé, y le pregunta que que sucedería si esa chica fuera Stella. Isaac le dice que Laurel no es su hija, y le cuestiona porque sigue acercándose tanto a sus vidas, pero le asegura que no es por Laurel. Annalise coincide y le dice que no lo hace por Laurel, si no que lo hace por ella misma, porque necesita salvarse. Isaac la mira, y ella le pregunta que que hay de malo en eso. NateLaheySrFile-410.png NateGym-410.png Laurel sigue teniendo pesadillas con lo que sucedió en el elevador, y sobre su padre, hasta que Annalise la despierta y le dice que alguien vino a verla: en la puerta, vemos a Isaac. Mientras Annalise y Frank esperan afuera, Laurel le dice a Isaac que se siente culpable por lo que sucedió, y que fallo al proteger a su bebé. Mientras tanto, Connor revisa el caso de un hombre que pasó 30 años de prisión, y la mayor parte del tiempo en confinamiento solitario por asesinato. Asher señala que el nombre del acusado es Nate Lahey. Por otro lado, vemos a Nate en un gimnasio practicando boxeo. Tegan-Michaela-410.png Jorge-Denver-410.png Isaac-Laurel-410.png Isaac le pregunta a Laurel que como se siente sobre su padre teniendo la custodia del bebé, y ella le dice que seria el peor caso porque es un criminal. Él le pregunta si planea detenerlo, pero ella dice que es imposible porque tiene gente que se dedica a protegerlo; En el estacionamiento de Caplan & Gold, Tegan camina a su auto mientras Michaela llega y la cuestiona sobre porque la está protegiendo: Tegan le dice que no sabe cuanto miedo debería tener ahora mismo, y le pide que deje de buscarla. Isaac le pregunta a Laurel si ha pensado en lastimar a su padre, pero ella dice que no se le puede lastimar. Por otro lado, Denver llega al auto de Jorge Castillo, donde este último le pregunta si sabe algo sobre Dominic, pero Denver le dice que no y que deben preocuparse más sobre Bonnie Winterbottom... thumb|right|280px Isaac les dice a Frank y Annalise que después de su evaluación, inicialmente pensó en apoyar la recomendación original ya que Laurel muestra síntomas de depresión, pero es normal dado lo sucedido, por lo que logró que la dieran de alta de inmediato. Annalise y Frank acompañan a Laurel al departamento de Wes, y discuten sobre Frank quedándose a dormir ahí mismo para cuidarla. El teléfono de Dominic comienza a sonar, y Laurel le pregunta que porque todavía lo tiene. Laurel le dice que no mienta, y Frank voltea a ver a Annalise; ella le dice que le muestre el mensaje de voz de Wes. Laurel lo escucha una y otra vez, hasta que el teléfono suena de nuevo. Annalise y Frank le piden que no conteste y que es su padre llamando, pero ella les dice que están equivocados, y al responder descubrimos que la que está llamando es su madre... ---- }} Reparto Principales= Annalise-410.png|Annalise Keating Nate-410.png|Nate Lahey Connor-410.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-410.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-410.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-410.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-410.png|Oliver Hampton Frank-410.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-410.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Jorge-410.png|Jorge Castillo Denver-410.png|Fiscal Todd Denver Tegan-410.png|Tegan Price Simon-410.png|Simon Drake Isaac-410.png|Dr. Isaac Roa *Esai Morales como Jorge Castillo *Benito Martinez como Fiscal Todd Denver *Amirah Vann como Tegan Price *Behzad Dabu como Simon Drake *Jimmy Smits como Dr. Isaac Roa |-| Personajes Menores= *Kristen O'Meara como Reportera en Escritorio *Sabin Rich como Enfermero *Juliana Donald como Paciente *Alfred Enoch como Wes Gibbins (solo voz) *Nicholas Gonzalez como Dominic Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 3.54 millones de espectadores. *El episodio era titulado originalmente "She Keeps Secrets", pero fue cambiado a "Everything We Did Was For Nothing" dos semanas antes de salir al aire. *El episodio toma lugar aproximadamente 5 días después del episodio anterior siendo 27 de abril. **La audiencia preliminar para la custodia es el martes 3 de mayo. *Durante el episodio, en la habitación de hotel de Annalise, podemos ver la fotografía de Jasmine colgada en la pared. *El número telefónico de Denver aparece como 786-555-0103. *El flashback en el que Annalise visita a Wes en su departamento es al episodio "Freakin' Whack-a-Mole" de la primera temporada. **Cuando Annalise invita a Wes a vivir con ella, es un flashback al episodio "There Are Worse Things Than Murder". **Cuando ve a Wes jugar futbol con Meggy son escenas que vimos en los flashbacks del episodio "We're Bad People". *Bonnie le dice a Frank que debió haberlo dejado suicidarse una noche antes de incendio. **Esto sucede en el episodio "No More Blood". *Oliver menciona que la familia de Simon no se encuentra en los Estados Unidos. *En este episodio Asher menciona que su padre se suicido. **Esto demuestra que eventualmente acepto la verdad después de creer firmemente que su muerte fue fingida durante el episodio "What Did We Do?" y "What Happened to You, Annalise?". *Asher menciona cuando secuestraron a Laurel, algo que ella revelo durante el episodio "He Made a Terrible Mistake". *Laurel menciona que su madre es bipolar, y que ella misma nunca ha mostrado sintomas del mismo padecimiento. Eventos Importantes *Antares consigue una oferta pública de venta. *Bonnie y Annalise se reconcilian. *Bonnie hace una grabación de audio con Denver admitiendo actividad ilegal con Jorge Castillo. *Laurel es dada de alta del hospital. *Se revela que (durante todo el episodio) la madre de Laurel estuvo llamando al teléfono de Dominic. Titulo *Mientras Oliver descubre en las noticias que Antares salió a la luz, se da cuenta de que todo lo que hicieron la noche de la fiesta, y el disparo accidental de Simon, no sirvió de nada. Connor intenta animarlo pero Oliver le responde "Everything We Did Was For Nothing", que se puede traducir a "Todo lo que hicimos no sirvió de nada". **'" "' – Oliver Hampton Música Raised by Wolves= "Raised by Wolves" - Geoffroy |-| Sunburst= "Sunburst" - Vonavi & Run Rivers |-| Weekend= "Weekend" (feat. Moses Sumney) - Flume |-| Void and Form= "Void and Form" - Toydrum |-| Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Isaac-410.png Simon-410.png Tegan-410.png Denver-410.png Jorge-410.png Bonnie-410.png Frank-410.png Oliver-410.png Laurel-410.png Asher-410.png Michaela-410.png Connor-410.png Nate-410.png Annalise-410.png HiMom-410.png Isaac-Laurel-410.png Jorge-Denver-410.png Tegan-Michaela-410.png NateGym-410.png NateLaheySrFile-410.png Isaac-AK-410.png MP-FD-AK-410.png Bonnie-Denver-410.png BWAK2-410.png BWAK1-410.png Oliver-Asher-410.png MicLaurel-410.png AK-BW-410.png Nate-Bonnie-410.png Frank-AK-410.png Nate-Connor-Asher-410.png Michaela-Annalise-410.png Laurel-Michaela-410.png Frank-Car-410.png Worksomewhereelse-410.png AK-TV-Laurel-410.png AK-M-Frank-410.png BW-Denver-410.png Antares-Goes-Public-410.png 410.png Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 4 Categoría:2018 Categoría:Matthew Cruz Categoría:Jonathan Brown Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Frank Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Isaac Categoría:Jorge Castillo Categoría:Tegan Categoría:Fiscal Denver Categoría:Simon Categoría:Dominic